disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaa
Kaa is a snake and the main antagonists from Disney's 1967 hit The Jungle Book. He is seen both of the films and some spin-off series. Personality Kaa is a sly python who would do almost anything for food. He truly craves a Man-Cub (Mowgli). He is very tricky and can persuade the smartest animals in the jungle to trust in him. Despite his role as a villain, his ignorance, mild benevolence, and near sympathy makes him more of an average predator suffering from too much starvation, and he would be forced to eat any living creature, like a Man-Cub. Appearances The Jungle Book Kaa first appears near the beginning of the film. He comes across Mowgli and Bagheera in the branches of a large tree as they are stopping for the night. Bagheera had assumed that they'd be safer in the tree than on the ground, but didn't know that this was a tree Kaa frequented. When he sees Bagheera asleep, he goes over and examines Mowgli, trying to intimidate him. Annoyed, Mowgli shoves Kaa away, telling him to go away. Bagheera, already half-asleep, assumes Mowgli is speaking to him, and tell Mowgli to go to sleep. Kaa then decides to oblige Bagheera's order and hypnotizes Mowgli, wrapping the boy in his coils as he does so. Mowgli manages to alert Bagheera before falling into a trance, and Bagheera rescues the boy from being eaten by Kaa. Kaa, furious from the interference, turns to deal with Bagheera as Mowgli awakens from the trance. Kaa begins hypnotizing Bagheera, but does not notice Mowgli until the boy manages to shove Kaa's coils off the the branch, causing the snake to fall onto the ground. Mowgli awakens Bagheera, and laughs at Kaa, who slithers off, swearing revenge and inhibited by a knot in his tail. Kaa later reappears near the end of the film, coming across Mowgli, who is lost in the jungle. He tries to hypnotize Mowgli, who has learned from his last encounter and is wary of the snake. But Kaa, not one to be defeated easily, tricks Mowgli into believing he can be trusted. At first, Mowgli refuses, saying he doesn't trust anyone, but Kaa plays on his situation, and at last is able to catch Mowgli's gaze, hypnotizing him while singing his song Trust in Me. Right before Kaa can feast he gets an unpleasant visit from Shere Khan, the film's main antagonist, who is looking for Mowgli. During a rather uncomfortable discussion, Kaa manages to hide Mowgli from Shere Khan, and shivers as Shere Khan walks off, disgusted with him. The shivering awaken Mowgli, unknown to the wily snake. Kaa at first berates Shere Khan (behind his back of course) for picking on Mowgli, but is quick to relapse when he realizes that he wants Mowgli for himself as well. Mowgli pushes his coils off the tree, sending Kaa into a heap once more. Mowgli angrily accuses Kaa of lying, and Kaa, assuring Mowgli that he indeed can't trust anyone, moves in to attack, but is once again stopped by a knot in his tail. As Mowgli runs off, Kaa gives up on trying to catch the man-cub, slithering off again. Who Framed Roger Rabbit A snake-like character resembling Kaa makes a cameo in a brief head shot during the final scene of Who Framed Roger Rabbit with the other Disney Characters. Jungle Cubs Kaa appeared as a kid snake in the Jungle Cubs, with Baloo, Bagheera, Colonel Hathi, King Louie, and Shere Khan. Much more smaller than his adult size, Kaa has yet to master hypnosis at his young age, usually failing or hypnotizing the wrong person by mistake. The Jungle Book 2 Kaa appears in the film, when Mowgli meets up with Baloo near the beginning of the film. Like before, Kaa attempts to corner Mowgli, but faces many accidents and injuries as he persues them. Mowgli and Baloo remain unaware of Kaa's presence, and the two walk away unharmed. Kaa angrily states that he never wants to see another Man-Cub again, but changes his mind after he comes across Shanti. Kaa manages to corner and hypnotize the young girl. Before he can eat her, Shanti is saved by Ranjan, who beats up Kaa with a large stick. He is then encountered by Shere Khan in his search for Mowgli, and lies to him by telling him Mowgli's at the swamp. House of Mouse Kaa makes cameos in the show House of Mouse. Mickey's House of Villains Kaa joins his fellow villains in taking over The house of Mouse on Halloween. He joins in the hostile takeover during the song It's our house now, while attempting to hypnotize Mickey and Minnie he even reprises his song, Trust in Me. He flees with the other villains when Mickey and his friends defeat Jafar. Disney Parks Disney Parks Parades Kaa appears in some of the Disney Parks parades in the Jungle Book based floats. Fantasmic! In the Disneyland Fantasmic, Kaa is summoned by The Queen to destroy Mickey Mouse and take over Disney. In the Florida Fantasmic, Captain Hook and Kaa is replaced with Jafar in his snake form. Gallery Kaa24.jpg|Kaa constricting Mowgli in The Jungle Book junglebook527.jpg|Kaa and Shere Khan junglebook483.jpg|Kaa in hypnosis mode junglebook2_368.jpg|Kaa with Shanti in The Jungle Book 2 JBS0NNW1-740.jpg|Kaa defeated in The Jungle Book junglebook2_419.jpg|Kaa defeated again in The Jungle Book 2 KaawithMinnieinMHOV.jpg|Kaa with Minnie in Mickey's House of Villains Icerarogerrabbit6810.jpg|Kaa in spot of Who Framed Roger Rabbit The-Jungle-Book-classic-disney-1762725-400-225.jpg|Kaa and Bagheera in The Jungle Book junglebook2_300.jpg|Kaa spotted Baloo and Mowgli in The Jungle Book 2 category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Reptiles Category:Henchmen Category:Characters with Mickey's House of Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Comedy Villains Category:Jungle Book Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Living characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Idiots Category:Comedy Characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Foiled Characters